


情之所至

by bufan



Category: CHRISTIE Agatha - Works, Murder on the Orient Express (2017), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufan/pseuds/bufan
Summary: 早在阿姆斯特朗上校自杀前，娜塔莉娅已经从朋友口中得知上校曾求助过波洛，但对方毫无回应，最后好友一家家破人亡，她在悲痛中登上东方列车，这期间，她和波洛又有什么故事发生呢？





	情之所至

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaner/gifts).



> 此文应该不会太长，也不知道发去哪里，姑且放在这里吧！最近觉得肯尼思和朱迪在一起，真是十分和谐，容我随意yy一下吧！与原著出入很大，不喜勿入，祝大家食用愉快！

所有人都知道著名的德雷格米罗夫公爵夫人奇丑无比，当鲍克先生和波洛提及的时候，波洛随声附和着，虽然心中并不这样想，但他也不想多加辩解，未免引起对方更多言论，还是闭口不提的好。  
大家都以为他上了东方列车号才第一次见到她，其实不然，早在一年前，他在伦敦参加威廉公爵的宴会时，就曾和她有过一面之缘，那晚她也是席上的贵宾之一。个子不高，一头金色短发，脸很小，眼睛很大，颇有神韵，身穿黑色V字型晚礼服，披着勃良第红的皮草，手上、脖子上各种饰物熠熠发光，把她衬托得珠光宝气。  
她只淡淡的坐在那里，已经令人无法转移视线，“是哪个傻蛋说她丑的？简直眼瞎。”波洛心中这样想。波洛有心想上前结交，但又觉得无人引荐，太过唐突，正踌躇着。  
她径直走了过来，问道：“您可是这世上最鼎鼎大名的侦探——赫尔克里·波洛先生？”


End file.
